


You Are Not Alone

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: SoVan [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: There were times Vanitas truly felt he didn't deserve anything that Sora was giving him. Sora thought otherwise, and would make sure Vanitas understood that.





	You Are Not Alone

Sora frowned as he watched the thick, dark as night substance drip from Vanitas' chin. The dark haired male was breathing heavily, dry heaving at this point. Sora wasn't even sure what that stuff was. It was thick, almost like Tar, and by the looks of it, it looked sticky just like it as well. He could only imagine what it felt like to Vanitas consider it was coming his body after all. The blue eyed male reached over, rubbing his partner's back and pushing Vanitas' dark colored locks out of his face. It seemed like he wouldn't be throwing up any more of that substance anytime soon. Or at least he hoped.

He wasn't sure why this even happened. Was he freaked out? Yes, definitely. He had never seen the raven even out of breath, much less sick of all things. And now he was hunched over, hacking up what might as well be tar and finding it difficult to even breath. If the wheezing was anything to go by that is. After a few moments, Sora carefully moved to wrap his arm around Vanitas' waist before pulling him up to his knees then back against his chest. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms trying to provide some kind of comfort to the dubbed Prince Of Darkness.

Neither spoke, the only sound that could be heard from either of them was the sound of Vanitas' wheezing and occasional cough. Lifting his hand slowly, the brunette cleaned off a trickle of the black substance off of the other boy's chin. He frowned at the texture and of course, it would /smear/. He rubbed the substance between his thumb and index finger and pulled them apart, he stared at the strings of thick black refuse to snap apart. If this was what was in Vanitas' body, he truly felt so horrible for him.

With a shake of his head he cleaned his fingers off on his shorts, he could worry about it later. Before reaching up and cleaning off the smear that was left behind. "You okay?" He asked the raven who had his golden eyes closed, taking slow, deep breaths. "Should we get you water or something? That stuff is sticky." Sora pointed out with worry, when the raven didn't respond, Sora found himself biting his lip in worry and had half the mind to drag Vanitas to Mr. H and maybe see if the cafe owner could possibly help him. He startled when he felt his right hand get caught in Vanitas' hand. He felt the raven squeeze his hand for a moment.

"I'm fine," he wheezed out, coughing and pulling away to spit out another bit of that tar like substance. He let out a shuddering sigh before slumping back against the brunette who grunted at the force. "Sorry, unsightly I know." He heard and felt the other male scoff at his statement.

"What is it anyway?" He asked with a worry heavy tone.

Vanitas hummed a bit before responding. "Darkness and what I could only assume negative emotions that used to make the Unversed." He replied, letting his head rest against the other male's shoulder, he purred in content at the arm that rested around his waist and the other that came to rest over his forehead and eyes. It blocked out the sunlight which had started to give him a migraine. "It...it started happening shortly after Ma- Xehanort dragged me back." He felt the arm around his waist tighten at the mention of the golden eyed man that had caused so much suffering. Vanitas placed a shakey hand over Sora's, trying to let him know that it was okay, he was gone and he wasn't going to be coming back. Which was difficult to do or convey through just a simple touch.

But Sora had always been good at reading him. Since they ended up partnered up in this place, Sora read him like a open child's book. At first, it had driven the raven up the wall, he hated that the brunette could see past his walls, his indifference and find vulnerability and hurt. It was bit amazing though, Sora was just that kind of person. He was kind, warm, honest about his feelings, his intentions. It's what allowed him to be the saving grace for them all to tell the truth. Without Sora, Aqua would have never come back, thus Ventus' heart would have never returned to him. And Terra's body would still be under the use and control of Xehanort. And Vanitas? Well, he was sure he would have truly ended up dead in this world. Considering his inability to work with others, but Sora dragged out the best in people even if they were kicking and screaming.

"Is that why you can't create the Unversed anymore?" Sora asked with a tilt of his head.

"No, I can still make them it's just not when I want to anymore. I..." He trailed off for a moment, he knew that he couldn't just change the subject, Sora would keep bugging him until he said what he wanted to say. "I don't have fine control over them anymore. I don't know why or what caused the loss of control. But if I'm not careful with my emotions they'll pop up and start running amuck." He finished explained, his hand patting Sora's arm as he admitted something he wasn't exactly proud of admitting.

Vanitas didn't like not being in control of his own abilities. He had control over the Unversed and his emotions for so long, then when Ventus destroyed them both, and when Xehanort dragged him out of Sora he did /something/ to him. Whatever he did numbed his emotions and left /nothing/ but uncontrollable rage. and when he was drafted once again by the brunette who he worked with Ventus to protect in the sleeping worlds it threw everything about his emotions out of balance. His bonds with Roxas, Xion and Ventus had crumbled to dust, his heart more cracked, splintered then it had been before. So, whenever he tried to use his Unversed or if he got far to angry, far to upset; this thick, disgusting, tar like substance would make it's way up his throat making it difficult to breath.

He hated it. It drove him up the wall, only making it worse and driving him to tears of frustration and making him wish that he had faded away completely when Sora and Ventus had defeated him. On those days, during those moments where he couldn't stand his own existence, where he wished that he was just /gone/, where his own powers were the very thing that he hated and despised more then anything in the known worlds; Sora was there. He was there instantly, a hand on his back, a look of utter warmth, and love.

It scared him so much, but it filled him with a sense of belonging and a sense that everything was going to be okay. That even if he didn't have control like he did before it was fine, that practice would help, that it was something that could be fixed. That even with the bonds he had were now gone that it was okay, that he wasn't alone. Vanitas didn't understand what he did to deserve someone like /Sora/ of all people in his pitiful life. During times like these, where Sora was there physically holding him as if he was trying to hold him together from breaking apart, Vanitas truly felt like he belonged. Like he deserved a second chance, like he deserved to be loved and cared for by someone so pure, so sweet, so honest and such a good person who's heart was so full of light.

"W-what did I do to deserve someone like you?" Vanitas asked, his voice wavering as he asked the soft toned question. He could practically feel Sora frowning down at him. The brunette didn't like it when he talked like that, when he asked questions like that. Sora was a firm believer that a person should love themselves for who they are, that everyone was deserving of a second chance, they everyone had light in them. Vanitas tried to swallow the lump he felt in his throat, his finger wrapping themselves around Sora's hand and squeezing so tight his knuckles turned white and his hand shook. A sense of overwhelming, heavy fear filled the raven and overflowed like a glass that had been filled to the brim. He felt the drowning feeling of fear filling him up, he was scared. He was utterly terrified that Sora would leave him behind.

And who wouldn't? He was horrible. He was a literal being of Darkness. He had been half the reason Aqua, Terra and Ventus had suffered the fates they had. He had caused so much pain, so much anger and had ripped apart a small, happy family with no remorse. And yet he was here, being given a second chance, he was here being held someone who had a heart of gold, being loved and cared for by someone he didn't deserve. And he couldn't fathom what he did to deserve him, he didn't understand what Sora saw in him. He simply couldn't understand.

And part of him knew that he would never understand. He would never get why Sora cared for him, why he loved him so much. Why he felt the need to save him from himself. He would never truly understand Sora like how Sora understood him.

And that hurt him so, so, so, /so/ much.

Vanitas let out a half choked sob, he felt Sora tightening his arm around his waist for a moment before he felt himself being rearranged so that he was sitting sideways across his lap, his head now resting on Sora's shoulder, his face hidden in the crook of the other male's neck and shoulder. The Raven's shoulders shook with a force that would scare anyone into thinking that he was hyperventilating at this point. He could feel himself loosing control again and the fear dug itself deeper into his fragmented, crumbling heart.

"You deserve a second chance. Everyone deserves light. And I won't let you think that you don't." Sora whispered in his ear, one hand tangled in the dark colored locks, and the other wrapped around his middle and carefully rubbing his back in soothing motions. "You aren't alone, and I won't leave you alone again. I promise."

And for once in a very long time, Vanitas felt like he belonged and felt like for once he wasn't being given a empty promise.


End file.
